


assorted fics that i'll probably never finish (but i still wanted to post them bc they've been rotting in my docs forever)

by orphan_account



Series: slenderverse fics [6]
Category: DarkHarvest00, Marble Hornets, Whisperedfaith - Fandom
Genre: Canon Gay Character, I Tried, Jay Merrick Lives (kinda), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Order (DarkHarvest00), Time Travel, in an attempt to get it registered as an actual fandom tag, lee stabs a bunch of cultists, sorely tempted to post every single wf fic as a separate fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: like i said in the title i'll probably never finish most of these??? if i do i guess i'll edit the chapter notes n add a link to the finished fic lol. tags will update as chapters r posted
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Series: slenderverse fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783279
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. jay gets shot (or does he)

Jay stumbles away from Alex, pain blooming in his side as hot, wet, blood stains his sweatshirt. His friend's eyes are dark, and they're the last thing he sees as he shuts his eyes.  
When he opens them, he's standing up, and in the middle of a sentence.

"Hey, maybe we could film over there!" He finds himself pointing, then it's like he snaps into control, and his whole body jolts. His hands fly to his side, feeling for a wound that isn't there. He registers several things at once. 

One, he's lacking 8 years of muscle. Where he had once been lithe, and reasonably muscular for someone who had been on the run from an eldritch demon, now he's thin, and his arms and legs feel weaker than before.

Two, Seth is watching him with an alarmed expression. Seth. Seth is here, and alive. That's not right, Alex killed him. But he's here. 

Three, someone's hand is on his shoulder. He turns, and a strangled yell escapes him. He's met with Alex's concerned gaze. On instinct, he shoves Alex away, stumbling in the opposite direction, waiting for the director to try and attack him, or pull a gun. Instead, he just watches Jay, hands raised slightly.

"Dude, are you okay?" Jay scans their small group, and his eyes light on Tim. Their gazes meet, and he jerks his head to the side.

"Tim, we need to talk, now. Come here." Without checking to see if the other man will follow him, he stalks off.

Leaves crunch underfoot as he walks, not stopping till he's a good few hundred feet from the rest of their group. He turns, and Tim is close behind him.

"What's this about, Jay? You're acting really fucking weird." Jay scans his face, looking for a hint of anything.

"What do you remember?"

Tim cocks his head, frowning. "Remember… of what exactly?"

"Everything. The past 8 years, future 8 years, I don't know. The blackouts, the mask, the Operator. The tapes. Alex killing Seth, and Amy, and everyone else. All of it. Please tell me you remember something, anything." Tim just looks at him blankly, and Jay sighs.

"Fuck, okay. Uh, shit. When you were a kid, you had hallucinations. You don't remember what they were, but you were so freaked out by them you had to be drugged to all hell." Tim's eyes go wide, and suddenly Jay's pinned against a tree, Tim's forearm pressing lightly against his throat.

"How the fuck do you know about that." His voice is deadpan, laced with anger, and a little bit of fear. Jay just grins at him, not even bothering to struggle.

"You told me. We went to the burnt out hospital, and you showed me your room. You told me everything. Or, you will? I don't know, but I don't think I can stop this shit without you. I'm over a decade in the past, and the only person I think might remember too is god knows where. We were on the road together for years, tell me you remember something, Tim please." He reaches up to cup Tim's face in his hands, and the instant he makes content, they both jolt, simultaneously struck by something akin to a jolt of electricity. Tim jerks back, eyes wide. Their gazes meet again, and Tim flies forwards, burying his face in Jay's shoulder as he hugs the shorter man tightly.

"You died, I saw him shoot you on that camera! You died, and I killed him!" Jay hugs his companion back, hands fisting in Tim's flannel shirt. Tim pulls back, cupping Jay's face carefully in his hands, like he's afraid too much pressure will break him. One of his hands drifts down to Jay's side, pressing against the spot where the bullet had hit. They stay like that for a moment, until Seth's voice rings out, and they both jolt, spinning to face him.

"Look, I don't know what kind of weird, homoerotic moment you're having here, but can we get back to filming?" They start at the same time, and after a moment, step towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title in docs: back to the future, but gay as fuck  
> word count: 689  
> what i planned: jay somehow got sent back in time after he was shot. him and tim went through some fucked up time shit, essentially tried to stop the events of marble hornets from happening. in the end, they managed to save everyone except seth, and, when alex realized what he was going to do in the future, he shot himself. they ended up married, and back in the time they belonged.  
> ships that were gonna be in it: jessica/amy, jay/tim, brian/alex (mostly implied)


	2. this is a warning most of these will be short as Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have like 4 wf/dh00 crossovers in my drafts apparently i really like that concept lmao

Lee swore vehemently as he ran, The Speaker close on his heels. He grabbed Steve’s arm, yanking him up just as he tripped on a log, and the two of them kept running.   
“Shit, shit, shit, fuck, shit, fuck!” He could hear the fucking monster right behind them, snarling as it crashed though bushes that they had to swerve to avoid.   
Lee glanced behind them just in time to see it pull back, before he crashed into someone. They both tumbled to the ground in a tangle of limbs, and Lee cursed, scrambling back. The man was a little shorter than him, with glasses, and messy brunette hair. 

Instinctively, Lee’s hand went to his knife, pulling it out of its sheath, and holding it in a defensive position in front of him as he scrambled to his feet. The other man put his hands in the air, eyeing him warily. 

“Woah, dude. Put the fucking knife down, I’m not gonna fucking attack you.” He glanced behind him, and swore heavily, yanking his companion up. “Shit, Alex, they’re here, we gotta go.” Lee followed his gaze, and stiffened. Several people in robes, and white painted masks emerged from the trees behind them, two of them gripping axes, the others holding knives. He adjusted his grip on his own knife, and went to step forwards, but Steve put a hand on his shoulder.

“Lee, be careful.” Lee shrugged it off, shooting him a grin. “I’m fine, Steve.” He stepped forward, ignoring the protest from the two strangers. He lunged forwards, plunging the Knife into the gut of the first cultist, if that was what he was, and grinned as they shuttered out of existence. 

There were shocked gasps from the other three, and he spun, ducking the swing of an axe, before popping back up, stabbing his attacker in the side of the neck. A knife hit the side of his face, a stinging cut slashing across his cheek, and he hissed sharply, dodging a second slash of the knife, and stabbing the other two in quick succession, before stumbling to a stop, panting slightly.

“Jesus, who the fuck were those guys? They weren’t Family, that’s for sure.” He reached up, swiping a finger across the cut on his cheek, smearing the blood slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title in docs: cult boys!!  
> word count: 382  
> what i planned: i shit you not i don't remember. i think it was just gonna be chris and alex interrogating lee about the knife n stuff??? i think a bit of bonding about being stalked by cults? lmao  
> ships that were gonna be in it; lee/steve, chris/alex, heather/lexx (I REMEMBER THIS BECAUSE I CAME UP WITH IT AT 1AM AND WAS FRANTICALLY TRYING TO FIND A WAY TO INCLUDE IT IN A FIC WJGNKSJD)


End file.
